When acceleration of data in a network service provider environment is provided by a for-profit entity, routing of data, distribution of revenue, and/or billing of customers may become complicated, especially when the nodes across which acceleration is performed crosses service provider boundaries.
For example, in such environments, billing between different entities may not be scalable because of differing payment policies, service level guarantees, and/or penalty rates. Moreover, slower speed in one node may affect nodes downstream leading to a loss of service and/or revenue.